Time To Tell You
by angelinthesky-121
Summary: Jasper Whitlock. Just moved from Texas. But this boy has a secret. A secret he can't tell anyone... Can love change his mind? AH.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosalie! Can you help me set up the decorations, please dear?" Vivian Hale called from the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie sighed. _God,_ She thought. _What's the big deal? They're only moving from Texas. _She had been complaining non-stop for about a week, to whoever she could find. Her best friend, Vera, was getting sick of it.

"For God's sake, Rose! It's not like he's going to be LIVING with you." She had said, before shaking her head and talking to Haley. The reason she was complaining because her Cousin, Jasper Whitlock, was moving to Alaska. He was moving because of something that had happened to him, but Rosalie didn't know what, as her mom refused to tell her.

"That's not your business." She had replied when Rosalie had asked her.

Rosalie stomped down the stairs, and into the living room, where her mother was standing on a chair.

"All right, mom. What do you want me to do?" She asked, while fiddling with a stray lock of her hair. Her mother turned around quickly, nearly falling off her chair.

"Oh, dear. Could you please blow up those balloons? Thank you." Vivian replied, neatly stepping off her chair. Rosalie, looked round and groaned. "But mom! That'll take me forever!" She complained.

"Well, if you'd done it earlier, like I'd asked, then you'd be done by now and you could get back to doing your hair." Rosalie glared at her mother.

"My hair IS done." She said, through gritted teeth. Her mother looked startled.

"Oh. All right dear. But wouldn't it be...more _classy_ to wear it up? In a nice bun?" She said, moving her chair over, so that she could put up another banner.

"Fine!" Rosalie yelled, flinging herself down on the sofa and picking up a balloon. _I wish Dad was here. _She thought. _He'd tell me that my hair is lovely the way it is._ _Plus, he wouldn't make me blow all these balloons up._

What felt like a decade later, Rosalie was blowing up the last balloon. He cheeks hurt and she was out of breath.

"There." She gasped, handing her mother the balloon. "I'm done."

"Thank you dear. It's very thoughtful of you to help." Her mother smiled at her. "Now, go fix your hair." Rosalie forced a smile onto her face.

"Mom, who exactly is coming to this party?" She asked, dreading the answer she would get. Her mother didn't turn around to look at her as she answered.

"Hmm? Oh, well. There's going to be me, you, your Father, Michael and Benjamin, obviously. And there's not many guests. Just Jasper and Katherine, Grandma and Sue, from down the road." Rosalie sighed with relief.

"Oh," Her mother added as she left the room, " And your fathers boss."

Rosalie turned to her mother. "Will Royce be there?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Well, of course. Do you think we'd invite Mr King over and not invite his family? Don't be silly, dear." Vivian laughed, as she left the room. Rosalie was screaming inside. Royce King was the Son of rich Banker Stephen King, and he owned the biggest bank in Alaska. Rosalie's father, David, was an employee of Mr King, and the two where rather close. The Hales had been invited round for diner once or twice, and David always made sure to put Stephen and his family on the list of any event they hosted. Even if it was meant to be strictly _family, _which was what Vivian had told Rosalie, when she'd asked to bring her boyfriend. Royce also had a rather over the top crush on Rosalie. Every time he saw her, he'd attempt to flirt with her. Rosalie was not impressed by it.

"As if I'd want to date that posh loser, when I have the Quarter back from the football team?" Rose had asked Vera one day, after Royce had sent her a 'flirty' text. Another thing that annoyed Rose was her parents, (Her mother in particular) and how they acted when Royce was in the same room as her. This was why her mother wanted to her to put up her hair.

Rosalie stomped into the kitchen.

"Fine, mom. What's this party?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, and leaning in the doorway. "Is it Casual, smart casual, smart, over the top fancy? What?"

"Well, dear, I'd go with smart casual." Vivian answered her daughter. "And when your dressed, could you go tell you brothers to get ready? Thank you." And with that, she left the kitchen to get ready for the evening.

Rosalie stomped up the stairs, fuming. She walked over to her vast wardrobe, and opened the left door. Looking at the very left hand side, she picked out her favourite smart casual dress. It was light blue, and just about knee length. The pattern was mini flowers, a darker blue, with a black outline. Putting it on, she started to do her make-up. She sat for ages trying decide what type of make-up to wear. Eventually, she decided to go simple. Black eye-liner, mascara and pale pink lip gloss. Then she brushed her hair, and put it into a bun.

"Right, brats. Mom says get ready for the party. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed as she walked into her brothers room, to find them covered in mud.

"Uh, well. We were playing with Ben's worm farm, and then...then the tank broke." Michael said, looking worriedly at his sister.

"Sorry?" Benjamin said, grinning. Rosalie screamed.

"Do NOT let them touch me! Mom! The boys were playing with worms." She yelled to her mother. Vivian came running in, with one earring in. She stopped at the sight of her two children.

"Oh My God! Both of you too the bathroom now! Your father will be home soon. Right, Rosalie. Go downstairs, and put the rest of the food on the table. When I've made sure these two are clean, I'll be down." She gingerly walked further into the room and ushered her two boys out of their room, and into the bathroom.

Rosalie walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She put it in the rest of the sausages onto the kitchen table. Suddenly, she heard her fathers car drive up. She ran to the door, and opened it for him. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey, princess. Had a good day?" He asked, hugging her, with the the one arm that wasn't holding his briefcase.

"Hi, daddy. It was great, except that mom made me blow up loads of balloons." She said, letting go of him, so that he could take his shoes off.

"Don't worry, Rosie. Where is your mother anyway?" He asked. Rosalie sighed and began to explain about her brothers and the worms. When she had finished, her father sighed.

"What'll I do with those two." He smiled at his daughter. "At least I have you." And with that he went to get ready for the party. Rose sat down on the couch and opened 'hello'.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Rosalie, the fascinating thing is that-" Royce was cut off by the sound of the door.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be the guests of honour. Rose could you get that?" Rosalie's mother asked, running from the kitchen with the last dish. Rosalie silently thanked God.

"Excuse me." She said, politely extracting herself from her very boring conversation with Royce.

She went to the door, and opened it, expecting to see the Jasper she had last seen 8 years ago, maybe a bit taller, but what she saw was a complete stranger to her. She found she was looking at his chest. Slowly she lifted her head to see her cousin grinning down at her.

"Hey, Rosie." He greeted her, lifting her up and hugging her. She screamed and held on around his neck, terrified.

"Oh, sorry." He said lowering her still grinning. "God, I haven't seen you in, how many years? 8? Dang." He said, in a deep southern accent. She smiled back.

" I know! It's, like, so long ago. Where's you mom?" She asked, running her hand over her hair, to make sure it wasn't unravelling from the bun.

"Oh, she's parking the car. She should be here any minute." He looked over his shoulder whilst talking. Rosalie smiled again. "Well, come in. Mom and dad are in the living room. Oh, and so is Dads boss and his family." Jasper looked confused. "I don't mean to sound rude, but...why are they here?" He asked, in a whisper. Rosalie shrugged.

"I suppose it's so that Dads boss will like him more. And Ben and Michael will be down in a minute. They just have to get dressed because they had to have a bath." She told him, leading him down the grand hallway. Jasper whistled through his teeth and muttered, " Dang, this house is huge." Rosalie straitened up, proudly. She loved it when people commented on her or her home.

"Mom. Jasper and Katherine are here." She informed her mother, leading Jasper into the living room.

"Oh, Good." She said, turning to look at her nephew. Jasper saw her eyes widen in shock, and he suppressed a laugh. "Wow. I mean, It's very good to see you dear. My, you've grown." She said, hugging him around the middle. This time he laughed out loud.

"Well, you haven't seen me since I was 8." He reminded her, hugging his aunt back. She pulled back and asked In a hushed tone, " How are you coping, dear?" Jasper felt his smile waver for a second. _Your fine. _He thought. _It's all right. Get a grip._

"I'm fine, thanks." Vivian looked a bit shocked.

"Oh, all right, dear." I'll go help your mother. Poor dear's probably lost in this house. Much bigger than she's used to." She left the room, to find her sister. Jasper frowned after her.

"Now I remember why they had a fight." He said to Rosalie as she pulled him over to her father. Rosalie made a face.

"She doesn't _mean_ to be rude. It's just that she thinks she's better than you." She said. Jasper raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, well. That's all right then." He muttered, sarcastically. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Jasper!" Mr Hale, greeted him, shaking his hand. "It's good to see you again, son." He said. At the word son, Jasper felt a slight stab of pain, but he shook it off.

"Yeah, It's good to see you too, uncle David." He said, letting go of his uncles shake.

"Well, let me introduce you to my boss." He said, leading Jasper away, by the shoulder. As soon as they had left, Royce eagerly ran over to Rosalie and started to talk to her again.

" Mr King. This is my Nephew, Jasper Whitlock." He told his boss, gesturing towards Jasper.

"Ah, yes. Jasper." Steven King, said extending his hand. Jasper took it and smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." He said, shaking Stevens hand.

"Yes. I often get that." Steven laughed. " I'm sure David's told you about me. Yes, I know all about you."

"Y..you do?" Jasper asked, startled that this...complete stranger knew _why_ they had moved.

"Oh, yes. David told me everything." He laughed. "That was quite a tale." Jasper felt anger, running through him, but it quickly turned to panic.

"Uh, excuse me. I...I need to go the bathroom." Jasper said excusing himself from the conversation. As he left, he heard Steven laughing, "Oops. Got you in trouble there, I fear David. Poor lad."

Jasper raced up the stairs, until he got to the top. He went down the long hallway, and opened a door at random. It was a bedroom and by the pink walls, white cupboards, posters of pop stars on the walls and china dolls on the shelf, he guessed that it belonged to Rosalie. Smirking slightly, he withdrew from the room. He walked further down the hall, past the room with warning keep out written on the door and onto the one after it. He opened it, and when he saw a bath and sink, he went in. He sat on the side of the bath and sighed. He rolled up his sleeve, and looked at the faded scar on his left arm. He looked at it for a minute, before rolling his sleeve back down.

"_Don't play games with me, Katherine. I know you've been flirting with other men, just tell me the TRUTH!" Redd Whitlock yelled, pushing his wife, so that she fell onto the table. _

"_N...no!" Katherine gasped, holding her side with her left hand and raising her right in defence. "I swear..." Redd cut her off. _

"_I know! There's no point in denying it. ADMIT IT!"He screamed, stepping closer. _

Knock

Knock

Jasper looked up at the door, startled.

"Is someone in there?" He heard his Aunt asking. Taking a deep breath, Jasper stood up.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. He turned on the tap, and stuck his hands under it. Looking in the mirror, he fixed a fake smile onto his face, and went to rejoin his, 'party'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom. Rose's here. I'm off to school." Jasper smiled at his mother who was frantically trying to iron her work clothes. She turned around, and her worried face turned into a smile.

"Oh, okay. Good luck, honey. Have a good day, and make sure Rosalie drops you back." She said, reaching up to hug him. He hugged her back.

"I Will, Mom. Don't worry. 'kay? I'll see you later. Bye." He called as he released her and walked to the door.

"Right. So I'll introduce you to the footballers. Stick with them if you want a life. Don't talk to nerds, I'll point them out to you. Emmett's the Quarterback, so I'll show you him. He's my boyfriend by the way." She told him, whilst she drove. "You might be in some of my classes, but it's doubtful that you will, so..."

"Whoa, Rose." Jasper cut her off. " I'll be fine. But don't bother with the football thing. I'm not a big … Dallas Cowboy fan, so we wouldn't have a lot to talk about."

"Really? I've never met a Texan who doesn't like football before." She laughed.

"I know, weird isn't it?" Jasper laughed along with her. "Is that the school?"

"Yep. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to them?"

Jasper sighed. "Yes. I can take care of myself Rose."

"Well, okay then. If you're sure. I'll show you to the office." Rosalie said, parking, and picking up her bag. "Oh, and if you do happen to talk to Emmett, don't even mention the Dallas Cowboys. He supports the Ravens." She added in afterthought, getting out of the car. Jasper followed her, as she began to walk away.

"Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Where am I goin' to exactly" He asked. Rosalie sighed, and grabbed his hand.

"God, your like an infant." She muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards reception, just as the bell for Home room rang. But she didn't see her boyfriend watching her grab some strangers hand. Emmett Cullen spat on the ground, shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk to his classroom.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Mrs Johnstone, the receptionist at Linden high school, asked as Jasper walked through the door. She smiled at him, as he walked up to the desk. He smiled politely back.

"Yeah, hi. I'm... um Jasper Whitlock. I moved here from Texas." He said, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, yes." She said, looking around her desk for something. In the process of finding it she knocked her mug off the desk. Jasper bent down to pick it up for her.

"Oh, thank you." She muttered looking embarrassed. She straightened herself out, and handed him a timetable, a map of the school and a piece of paper with his locker details on it.

"There you are dear. If you need any help, just come see me." She told him. She smiled sadly at him. He smiled back and looked away.

"Thanks." He said, before turning and leaving the room. As he left, he heard her muttering to herself.

"That poor boy. So unfortunate." He sighed and looked at his timetable. _Biology_, _great, _He thought sarcastically, _ my favourite subject, first thing. _Sighing, he looked down at the map in his hand. He wondered out into the corridor, trying to find the way to his biology class. Then, he heard a bell ringing and people came flooding out of classrooms into the hallway. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot Rosalie. He couldn't see her, but he heard a voice calling from down the corridor.

"No pushing please." He heard someone say. He looked for the source of the voice, and saw a boy who looked about 15 holding a clipboard. "Come on, people. There's plenty of room if we all just walk sensibly." He called, herding people down the corridor. Suddenly, the boy was slammed face forward into the locker beside him. Jasper watched him, with a frown on his face.

"Emmett." The boy complained to the tall boy who had pushed him. "That's not nice." Emmett laughed. "I'm so sorry Edward." He said sarcastically. Jasper looked over at Emmett. He was well built. Big, like a footballer. _So that's Rose's boyfriend._ He thought. When Emmett and his friends had moved down the corridor, Jasper went over to Edward.

"Hey, are you all right?" Jasper asked him, as Eric picked up his clipboard. Eric looked at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's okay. He does that every day." He said. Suddenly Eric smiled at him. "You look new. Do you need help finding somewhere?" He asked Jasper. Jasper smiled, reassured.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. "How do I get to the biology labs?" He asked Eric. Eric smiled back.

"That's simple. You just go down this corridor, turn left and you're in the science block. Then you go to the second corridor along that." He said. "Don't you have a map?" Eric asked, Jasper who was staring at him.

"Uh, yeah." Jasper said handing it to him. "But I can't understand it." He told Eric looking slightly embarrassed. Eric laughed.

"Here." He said taking a pen out of the front pocket of his shirt. He drew a line on the map and handed it to Jasper. "Just follow that line." He told him. "Do you want me to show you the way there?" He asked. Jasper was about to answer when he heard his name being called.

"Jasper!" Rosalie yelled, walking down the corridor towards him. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Rose." He said, happily. She smiled quickly at him.

"Hi. What do you have now?" She asked him, ignoring Eric. Noticing this, Jasper frowned.

"Um, Biology." He told her. "Rose-" She cut him of.

"Oh, okay. I'll show you the way." She said.

"Actually-" Jasper started to say. Rosalie looked at him.

"I'm going that way, I'll take you." She practically growled at him.

"Uh, okay. I guess." He said. He turned to look at Eric. "Uh, thanks anyway." He said. Eric smiled at him. " No problem. Goodbye Rosalie." He said. Rosalie forced a smile.

"Bye." She said, before pulling Jasper down the corridor.

"Um, Rose. Was there any reason you were so mean to him?" Jasper asked her as they walked. Rosalie glared at him. "That wasn't mean. You've never seen me mean. And you shouldn't be talking to him." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Because you only talk to him if you want no reputation." She answered him, sighing and shaking her head. Jasper raised and eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"Well, anyway. I have biology now too, so I guess we're in the same class." She said, sighing. "I just hope we're not in ALL the same classes." She muttered. Jasper looked at her but didn't say anything.

They got to the science labs two minutes later.

"Right, biology is right through there. Come on." Rosalie said taking Jaspers hand and pulling him in. When the got to the right classroom, Rosalie knocked the door, and entered the classroom. The teacher turned around to face them.

"Ah, miss Hale. Is there any reason you're late?" She asked, but it didn't seem like she was very mad.

"Sorry, miss Scott. I had to show my cousin the way here." She said in a breezy tone. Miss Scott looked at Jasper.

"Ah yes. Mr Whitlock." She said. "It's good to have you here, and I hope you enjoy yourself here at Linden high." She handed him a textbook. He smiled at her.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Not a problem." Miss Scott said, "Now, if you have any problems, just let me know."

"Thanks, mam." He said. Miss Scott looked shocked for a minute.

"Ah. Okay, well you can sit next to Susan. And Jasper, please call me miss." She told him. Jasper smiled at her.

"Sorry, Miss." He said going to his seat and sitting down. Susan moved her bag off the spare chair so that he could sit down. Jasper smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said. She smiled back at him.

"No problem." She replied.

"Right, everyone, Settle down." Miss Scott called to her class. "Open your books at page 120."


	4. Chapter 4

"All right class, there's the bell. Your homework is to finish page 14 in your workbook." Miss Scott told her class as they packed up their books and headed out of the class room. Jasper looked down at his timetable. History. He smiled to himself. _Well, maybe my day will be okay after all_, he thought to himself.

He pulled his map out of his pocket and was trying to figure out which corridor to go down when he felt himself being shoved backwards. A fist punched him in the stomach and he slipped to the floor. When he looked up he saw six boys standing in front of him. The front one had black curly hair and was seriously muscular. The other one was slightly shorter, but just as strong. He had blond hair and a slightly streaky tan. Like fake tan gone wrong.

"What the hell's your problem?" Jasper asked. He tried to stand up but the blonde guy shoved him down again.

"Shut up." The dark haired guy snarled. "I saw you with my girlfriend this morning. You were hugging her." He said. Jasper frowned at him.

"What?" He said. "I didn't hug your girlfriend-" He said, before remembering that morning. "Emmett... " Jasper said.

"So you remember now?" Emmett asked before kicking him. Jasper kept his eyes on Emmett. He pushed himself up, still keeping eye contact.

"Yes. Now let me explain." He said. "Rose is my-" He was cut off by Emmett punching him in the face.

"Oh, screw it." Jasper muttered and punched him back. Emmett, who was caught off guard, stumbled backwards looking shocked. Jasper braced himself for a fight. He knew he couldn't take on six footballers, but he was going to try.

The blonde one tried to punch him, but Jasper moved and he punched the locker instead.

"Shit!" He yelled, holding his fist. One of the other boys kicked Jasper on the shin and he lost his balance. Jasper saw that Emmett was about to kick him again and he closed his eyes. The he heard a voice from down the corridor.

"Emmett!" He opened his eyes to see Rosalie coming down the hallway towards him, her eyes blazing.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She yelled as she stormed up to him. Emmett looked down at her.

"What am I doing?" He asked her. "What were you doing, with _him_ this morning?" Emmett asked, indicating towards Jasper who was smiling in a grateful way towards Rosalie.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you with him in the middle of the parking lot? Or maybe you wanted me to see you. What was it? Just wanted an easy way to break up with me? Or are you just that much of a slut?" He asked, looking at Rosalie with disgust. She looked as if she was about to cry but her facial expression was quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"Not that you _deserve_ an explanation after this, but this is my _cousin,_ Jasper Whitlock." She hissed at Emmett before walking over to Jasper,and helping him up. Emmett's eyes were wide in shock.

"Rose-" He began to say, but she cut him off.

"Oh, don't bother." She snapped, pulling Jasper along with her. He walked quietly along beside her. Jasper could tell from the look on her face that she was really upset by what Emmett had said. He stopped letting her pull him and he began to turn around.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She asked him and he turned to look at her.

"He upset you." He told her, before spinning back around and starting towards the place Emmett was standing.

"No! Jasper, come here." Rosalie told him, trying to pull him. "I. Don't. Want you to." She struggled to pull him. Jasper gave up and let her pull him away. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Sorry, Rose." He muttered and she sighed.

"It's not your fault. He's just a stupid, arrogant jerk." She told him, "Are you in History now?" She asked, mostly to change the subject.

"Yes."

"Okay. Follow me at a two meter distance then." She said struggling out if his arms and walking away. He laughed, and waited for her too get far enough away before walking after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, missalexwhitlock, for her support and trying to get me to update. Sorry I didn't do it sooner! :D Thanks for the support!

Jasper entered his house later that afternoon.

"Hey, ma." He called, setting his school bag down in the hallway.

"Jasper? Are you home, honey?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." He replied. He walked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table with a bunch of papers sitting on the table in front of her.

"What're all those?" He asked, getting a soda out of the fridge,and leaning against the counter.

"Oh, just papers for work." She looked at him. "How was school?"

Jasper looked out the window, and took a drink.

"It was... interesting." He said, looking back at her. She frowned.

"Is that good, or bad?"

"I, sort of, well it wasn't_ really_ my fault. But Rosalie and her boyfriend broke up." He said, looking down.

"Jasper!" His mother said, getting up and slapping him gently around the back of the head.

"Well, I didn't mean to!"

"What happened?"

"I was talking to Rose this morning, and apparently her boyfriend saw and thought she was cheating on him. So long story short, he broke up with her." He told her, not mentioning the part about Emmett and his friends beating him up

"Well, that's not your fault. Did you both explain?" She asked.

"Yeah. He didn't listen to me or Rose." He told her as she sat down again.

"Don't worry, Jazz. If he can't believe his own girlfriend then it's his problem." She smiled at him. "Now, I'd better get diner on. What do you want?"

"Whatever, I'm not that hungry." He shrugged, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'm going to do my homework."

"All right. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She called after him. She watched as her Son walked away. She sighed.

_God help him, _She thought, opening the cupboard door and getting out some potatoes.

Jasper opened his history book and looked at the title. _The Louisiana Purchase. _He sighed and took a pen out of his bag. Jasper started to answer the questions, but his mind was starting to drift. _What if someone finds out?_ He thought, before mentally kicking himself. _Don't be stupid. They won't. Not if you don't tell anyone. No- one would guess... _He sighed, and shut his book.

"I can't concentrate on this right now." He muttered getting up and turning on his CD player. He turned it up a little louder and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes, and tried to tune his brain out from his thoughts.

Alice Cullen pulled her brother Edward by the arm, her eyes ablaze.

"Alice, I don't think this is such a good idea..." He muttered while following her down the corridor. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you." She stopped and looked at him.

"Of course You should have told me! We have to do something about it!" She said, her voice rising in anger. Edward sighed and looked at his tiny sister. For all the size of her, he knew what she was capable of.

"But It's Emmett!" He argued.

"So?"

"So in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a lot smaller than Emmett! And I don't particularly want beaten up for something which happened to someone I don't know." Edward said. Alice's face dropped, before quickly turning angry again.

"Fine! If you don't want to help, then you stay here." She dropped his hand and marched off to her brothers room.

"Emmett!" She called, hammering on the door with her tiny fist. When no reply came from inside, she knocked again. He opened the door and glared down at her.

"What?" He muttered, gruffly. Alice drew herself to her full height and glared back.

"Edwa- someone told me that you beat the new kid up. And I'd like to know why." She said, her voice indignant. He sighed.

"Yes, I did. And I'm not in the mood to talk about it, so just leave me alone." He said, moving to close the door. Alice stuck her foot out.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why? Because I made a mistake! Being the hot head that I am, I thought he was dating Rosalie. Now, I have no girlfriend and an annoying pixie yelling at me for it!" Emmett yelled throwing his door open and looking Alice clear in the eye. Hiding her fear, she looked him straight in the eye.

"You shouldn't have done it." She said. "You should have asked Rose. Do you really think that she'd cheat on you? Come on, Em! She really likes you." Alice told him. He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, well I know that now. Next time I need relationship advise, I'll definatly go to the only single girl in high school!" He said before shutting the door in her face. Alice looked at the door, before bursting into tears and running down the hall into her room.

From inside his room, Emmett threw himself down onto his bed and put his hands over his face. He knew what he'd said to Alice was wrong, and he regretted it. It wasn't fair and it wasn't even true. He growled and got up, kicking the bed. He hated being mad all the time, but he couldn't help it. It was who he was! He sighed, and stood up before walking to the door. He opened it and saw himself looking down at the bright emerald eyes of Edward, who raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"What do you want?" Emmett asked shoving past him.

"I heard what you said to Alice." He replied coolly, making Emmett stop in his tracks.

"Oh Yeah?" Emmett growled and walked towards him. "I don't remember that being any of your business." He expected Edward to move back, but he stayed right were he was.

"Well, you made Alice cry, and what with Alice being my best friend I feel it's only right that I come talk to you. What you said was horrible. Surely even you can understand that." Edward said, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Emmett glared back, before sighing and looking away.

"I know, Edward! It was horrible, and I wish I hadn't said it." Emmett said. "I was on my way to apologise." With that he walked away to find Alice.

Edward watched him go before muttering quietly, "Good." Edward normally tried to avoid his brother when it came to matters where he'd get beaten up, but If it involved Alice, then he would always defend her. He sighed before turning and walking to his own room.

Okay, so I Might get a few more chapters of things done this week due to it being Half Term. Hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapter done. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alice heard a knock on her door and sniffed.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly. Emmett paused outside before answering.

"It's...Emmett. Can I come in?" He asked not waiting for a reply. He pushed open the door to revel Alice's pink bedroom. She had no lock on the door because their mother, Esme, worrying; _What if a fire started and you didn't wake up and then you got locked in and died! _Emmett had laughed at the time, but know he was glad she couldn't lock the door.

"Go away," her muffled voice came from the pillow. Emmett sighed and went to sit beside her.

"Ali, I'm sorry." He said, sighing softly. "I don't mean to be mean. It just sort of... happens." When she didn't reply he sighed again and looked around. Alice's bedroom hadn't changed in all the years he'd known her. Since she had been allowed to move out of Edward's room, Alice had always had the same bedroom. Certain aspects of it had grown up over the years, like the posters of pop artists which had replaced her Winnie the Pooh ones and her CD collection had replaced her stack of colouring books, but he could still see memories of his sister as she sat in the corner having a tea party for her 'Children'.

_ "Would you like some more Tea, Diesel?" She asked the stuffed pink bear, holding her little blue tea pot. She made the bear nod his head. "Okay then, here you go." She laughed as she poured the 'tea' into his cup. Alice looked up, her big blue eyes shining. "Hi, Em. Do you want to play?" She asked him. He shook his head, but didn't move from the door frame. "But It'll be fun!" She exclaimed getting up and running to grab his hand. She pulled him into the room and sat him down. "You can be Louis' daddy, and you can take him to play with my kids." Alice smiled to herself as she handed Emmett a blue hippopotamus which was wearing a tutu. Emmett smiled and picked it up._

Snapping out of memory, he looked at Alice who was still crying on her bed. He lay down and put his arms around her. She visibly stiffened against him but he pulled her closer. "Ali. I didn't mean to hurt you. What I said wasn't even true!" Emmett said holding onto her as she tried to wriggle away. "Ali. You know it's not true. Rose is single." He sighed. "Though, probably not for long." Alice sniffed. "It was pretty stupid what you did. She was the best girlfriend you've ever had." Alice said in a small voice, but she stopped wriggling. Emmett looked at her. "I know." He sighed. "Ali. I really didn't mean what I said. Truthfully, I'd prefer you to not have a boyfriend. I know what they're like." Alice giggled quietly from beside him. Emmett smiled. " So... am I forgiven?" He asked. "I am sorry." Alice turned to look at him. Her short hair stuck out more than usual. " I'll think about it." She smiled. Emmett grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Since you're so smart, and good with everything... Do you know how I can get Rose back?" He asked. Alice smiled. "We'll see. I might know something."

"_Jasper. Come here." His father bellowed. Jasper walked slowly to the centre of the small kitchen. "What have you been doing?" He asked quietly. When Jasper didn't reply, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. "What were you doing to get yourself so muddy?" He hissed again in Jasper's ear. Jasper opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was scared. He knew what his father was capable of, but he was too scared to speak. _

"_WELL?" He father bellowed, twisting his arm. _

"_I...me and a friend were playing outside." Jasper squeaked, trying to pull back from his father but the man's grasp was too strong. _

"_Oh, Yeah? And which friend was this?" Mr Whitlock asked him in a threatening voice. _

"_I'm not telling you!" Jasper said, suddenly feeling a bit braver. "You'll just go to his parents and make them punish him!" Jasper looked up into the red face of his father. He went the bravery that had filled him moments before was gone. _

"_Don't. You. EVER answer back to me like that!" His father yelled. Mr Whitlock drew his hand back and hit Jasper across the face. Jasper gasped as the rough hand connected with his face. He was knocked backwards, but his fathers right hand was still clutching his wrist. Jasper felt a sharp pain in his wrist as he snapped back against it. He felt tears running down his face, over the burning red half of his face. _

"_Stop crying!" His father said sharply. "Do 'ya want another slap? Well?" Jasper shook his head. _

"_So who was this friend then?" _

_Jasper looked down. "Peter Baker." He said quietly. His father dropped Jasper's arm and smiled smugly to himself. _

"_Now isn't it easier when you just tell me?" He asked. Jasper nodded. "Okay, then you can go on ahead to have a bath." _

_Jasper nodded again and ran to the bathroom, clutching his wrist. He turned on the bath taps with his good hand and looked in the mirror. The right side of his face was burning, and red. He gently poked it before, hissing in pain and getting a face cloth out of the cupboard. He ran the col tap over it, and placed it to his face. He closed his eyes briefly before looking down at his wrist it was tinged a purple colour and it was starting to swell. Jasper sniffed, and placed the cold face cloth to his wrist instead. He reached over to turn off the bath when-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Jasper Whitlock sat up in his bed, breathing deeply. He reached out and turned the alarm off. He looked down at his wrist but it was fine. He sighed. _It was just a dream._ He thought. He looked at the clock beside him. He looked down at his white t-shirt. It was soaked in sweat. Jasper sighed and got up went to the bathroom. He ran the tap and looked at himself in the mirror. Half his face was slightly red, but after touching it he realised that he was just because he'd been lying on it. _Get a grip._ He told himself angrily. _He's not coming after you. _Jasper sighed, and turned off the tap. He stuck his face in the sink, and let himself cool down. When he was finished, he sighed and turned on the shower. He peeled off his wet shirt, and threw it to the ground. He climbed into the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He washed quickly before getting out and wrapping a towel around him. HE walked to his room and pulled his jeans and a loose black shirt out of his wardrobe. He got dressed, before going downstairs to get some breakfast.

He was eating a slice of toast when his mother came in wearing her dressing gown.

"Jazz, Honey. Do you have all your books?" she asked. He nodded, and pointed to his black rucksack. She nodded. "Right. Well, Rose will be here soon." Jasper sighed and went to find his shoes. He found his purple converse under the stairs. Jasper groaned and sat down to put them on. Just as he finished, he heard a car horn. He ran to the kitchen and picked up his bag.

"Rose's here." He said to his mom. She smiled. "Right, give me a kiss then." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "See you later, then." He called as he headed out the door. Rosalie was sitting in her red car, fiddling with her nails.

"Finally!" She said, pulling off. "I thought you didn't know it was me!" Jasper laughed.

"You didn't give me 5 minutes."

"Well, you should have been ready. She retorted. Jasper grinned again.

"Uh, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearin' sunglasses in Alaska?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. She sighed.

"Because it's to protect my eyes from sun rays!" She shook her head. "Dumb ass."


	7. Chapter 7

"But Alice-"

"No." Alice told her brother firmly. "You have to apologise to him." Emmett glared at her.

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't nice!" Alice said loudly, causing people to stare at her. "You just have to say you're sorry. It's not that hard." Emmett looked down.

"Maybe for some." He muttered quietly, earning himself another look from Alice. "Fine!" He snapped, before stalking off to where he could see the back of Jasper's head. He slowed down as he approached. Emmett coughed making Jasper turn around. The curious look in Jasper's brown eyes glazed over into a cold stare when he saw who it was.

"Yes?" Jasper asked as politely as he could given his dislike towards Emmett.

"I'm here to apologise." Emmett said. Piercing blue eyes met brown, as he glared back at Jasper.

"You don't seem to be in a very apologetic mood," Jasper snorted.

"Well, you don't seem to be in a very forgiving mood," Emmett shot back.

"Whatever." Jasper said, shutting his locker and picking up his backpack. "It's cool what you did to me. It's just whether Rose will see it that way. I think you should apologise to her." He gave Emmett one last icy look and walked off down the corridor.

Seeing Jasper walk away, Alice ran over to Emmett.

"Well, how'd it go?" She asked him tilting her head to the side. Emmett looked at her, his eyes wide.

"He told me it was fine. Just to apologise to Rose. But he didn't seem very happy about it."

Alice sighed. "Right. Well, I guess the next stop is getting Rosalie back to you." She looked at Emmett with a curious expression. "Jasper didn't look very mean. Are you sure you were nice about it?" She asked. Emmett sighed Crossly and stalked off down the corridor. Alice shook her head, and headed the other way.

Jasper got to his class a couple of minutes late, but after excusing himself he slipped quietly to his seat opposite Rosalie. She nodded in his direction, but gave no other indication that she knew he was there. Jasper leant across the table.

"Rose." He whispered quietly. "Emmett wants to talk to you I think." Jasper watched as her flawless features turned from relaxed to cold dislike.

"Why should I care?" She shot back at him before flipping her hair and opening her textbook. Sighing, Jasper tried to find hi own place in the book.

A short while after they had been set the work, Mrs Heathwood wondered around the classroom. She was an old lady, but she had the air of someone who'd been very beautiful In her day. She had never aspired to be a teacher to a bunch of Kids who probably wouldn't get into college. She had dreams, just like the rest of us, but they'd never worked out. Now as she walked around this dusty old maths classroom full of chatting teenagers, she saw the reclusive blonde boy who'd just moved struggling with his algebra.. Taking pity on him, she walked slowly over to him.

"Are you all right dear?" She asked, causing his head to snap up. She took note of the puzzled look etched on his tanned skin.

"Uh, yeah. Fine thanks." He said, writing a random 2 on his page. Mrs Heathwood shook her head but walked on, her thoughts drifting back to tonight's dinner, and how her husband would be waiting for her to get home. Jasper looked down at his page again. As the numbers swirled on his page, he began to get a sore head.

When the bell rang at 12.00, he snapped out of his daydream and put his books in his bag. He stood up, and followed the large crowd of shoving teenagers into the hall. He was glad to be out of the stuffy maths room, even if that meant transferring to a busy corridor. He hated Maths and anything to do with it. At his old school in Texas, He'd been used to messing around with his friends, under the tired old nose of Dr Murphy. Or as he was known behind his back: Dr Murphy-Chess Legend, Maths Failure. Jasper and his friend Peter had once spent an entire lesson ripping the pages of their textbooks, and Dr Murphy hadn't even cared. Jasper smiled at the memory. They were only young then, and it was hardly the most mischievous thing they'd ever done.

Jasper missed his friends from Texas. Some of them hadn't been very nice people, like Maria Sanchez, but his best friends Peter and Charlotte had always been there for him. It was only until they'd started dating that Jasper started hanging out with Maria. He didn't like her much, but in the absence of his friends, he'd needed the company. Maria had never been a nice girl. She was controlling and selfish, but she knew it. Jasper hadn't minded at first, but once she thought they were dating she became clingy. He'd tried to break it off nicely, but she wasn't having it. Finally, Jasper said he'd cheated on her. This caused her to have a fit, and throw a bucket of hot water over his front.

_"You shouldn't have told her in the middle of Home Ec, man." Peter had said when he'd taken Jasper to the nurse to check for burns. _

Jasper snapped out of the memory, and found himself outside his locker. Not quite sure as to how he got there, he opened his locker and placed them in his rucksack. He dropped off his Maths and Chemistry books before shutting the locker and swinging the bag on his shoulder. HE was about to walk away when he heard a voice from beside him.

"Hi. I'm Alice."

He looked down to see a small girl with excited misty eyes. Her spiky black hair was startling compared to her chalky clear skin. Jasper couldn't help but smile before remembering to speak.

"Hey. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He said in his deep voice. "You look familiar. Have we met?" He asked. Alice shook her head.

"You've met my brother Emmett. " Alice watched as Jasper frowned.

"Oh yeah."

Alice looked at him. Quickly, she tried to change the subject. "So... how're you finding Alaska?" She asked. "It must be pretty different to Texas."

Jasper Shrugged. "Yeah. It's freezin' here. I don't know how Y'all can live here, and not have to wear 18 layers of clothing." He laughed. "I was freezing my...uh.. ass off last night." Jasper coughed and turned red. "Have you lived here your whole life?"

Alice smiled. "Yeah. Well, I only went to live with Esme when I was two. Em was three then, when she adopted us. Edwards not adopted though. He's Esme s son from a past relationship but he sees Carlisle as a father. We all do." She stopped. "Sorry, I'm blabbering aren't I?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nah, It's interesting." They smiled at each other for a minute, before heading towards the canteen together. "So, were where you?" Jasper asked. Alice stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "I was telling you about my family." She replied.

"Oh, yeah."

**Okay, not a great Ending but I can't figure out a way to end this chapter so... :)**

**Thank you to YvonneCullen, My bestest friend ever, who made me awesome trailers for this story and my other one, (Link below.) Eternallyjaded, My other best friend forever and Beta reader and last but not least Texashomeslice (Who has a new story to be released soon. ;D ) **

**.com/user/Twilightmadgirl#p/a/u/2/HLfZ3hxmdeY**

**.com/user/Twilightmadgirl#p/a/u/1/PADFSH2Lpwc**

**:D**


End file.
